hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisten Felps
Kisten Felps was a living vampire, formerly scion of Piscary. He had blue eyes and typically blond hair, though it may have been dyed, and loved to talk in a fake british accent. Though very handsome and capable of managing Piscary's underworld contacts, he is passed over in favor of Ivy as scion. Since Ivy refuses to come forward as Piscary's scion, Kisten maintains his public appearance and contacts on his own. Kisten and Rachel had a good relationship after Rachel betting him that he couldn't take her on a good date with a $60 budget, and they had become very serious. Upon Piscary's death, however, he "gave" Kisten to another vampire, who killed him, making Kisten have his first death. After his first death, Kisten took on the same personality of undead vampires and could not understand how or why he loved Rachel, just that he remembered loving her. Shortly after his first death, Kisten suffered his second death. History Its said that along side Ivy they grew up together. Its implied that prior to the series they tried out a romantic relationship as was expected being the last two living vampires in Piscarys line to keep it going. But it didn't work out so they parted as friends and now have a brother and sister relationship. 'Dead Witch Walking' Ivy introduces Rachel to Kisten 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Coming Soon 'Every Which Way But Dead' When Stanley Saladan starts encroaching on Piscary's territory, Kisten has to push back against him, bringing Rachel into the conflict under the pretense of a date. Regardless of this offense, he seduces her by playing through and overcoming her insecurity. Later, to secure his position and teach Saladan a lesson, he arranges to blow up Saladan's riverboat casino, and is surprised when Saladan doesn't evacuate the boat killing Saladan's guests, even though he has plenty of advanced notice. 'A Fistful of Charms' Coming Soon 'For a Few Demons More' Piscary is freed from prison courtesy of Trent as Al got free run of Cinci while possesing Lee and inviting himself to Trent´s wedding. Piscary dislikes that Kisten turned against to help Rachel in third novel, asks him to murder Rachel as way to forgive him and when Kisten refuses, he thows him out of him camarilla along with all changes he made to his pizzeria and gives Kisten´s last blood to other vampire master as way of apology for Ivy´s earlier crime against him. Rachel tries to save him, both by hiding Kisten and later trying to buy his life with focus, but it is already too late as Kisten was dead and Rachel did not remember due to a memory potion being used on her. 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' Coming Soon 'White Witch, Black Curse' Coming Soon 'Black Magic Sanction' We find out that Kisten was killed by Art. He was in jail at the same time with Piscary when he was given Kisten's death as a gift for spending time in jail because of Ivy. Kisten in turned killed both him and Art when he drank from his blood to save Rachel. Art is found dead with Denon under ground. 'Pale Demon' Coming Soon 'A Perfect Blood' In this book the pool table Rachel inherited from Kisten is finally repaired, and Rachel reminices about Kisten and how she still misses him. In the Novellas and Short Stories 'The Bespelled' Kisten does not appear in this story. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' Kisten does not appear in this story. 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' Ivy helps Kisten to get rid of the body of a girl killed by Piscary as a way to test Kisten´s ability as Piscary´s scion to cope with it, while framing her dead-vampire boss Art with girls murder. 'Dirty Magic' Kisten does not appear in this story. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' In this story Kisten rescues his nephew with the help of Rachel. Ley Line Drifter Kisten does not appear in this story. Powers Kisten is a living vampire who possesses superhuman speed, agility, strength and reflexes. He can sense the emotions in a room if they are strong enough, especially fear, as it is an aphrodisiac to vampires. He can also pull an aura (which means he is letting his bloodlust get the better of him), and draw in portions of other's auras through intake of blood. As a vampire he can also play on any unbound vampire scar or scars bound to her to produce temporary inhibition loss and sexual desire in the victim. As a dead vampire, Kisten did not possess a soul until the final moments of his second death - he was stronger, faster, more rutheless and able to kill another undead by biting to mix their undead blood (though this killed him as well). Death Kisten is killed by Ivy's former I.S. boss, the Undead Master Vampire Art at the behest of Piscary. Initially Art appeared to have no interest in killing Kisten when he changed into an Undead, but Kisten remembered that he loved Rachel even though he could no longer feel the love he had for her and bit Art to mix their Undead blood so they would both die and Art could not take revenge on Rachel or Ivy. As Kisten lay dying for the second time, his soul returned for a brief moment to tell Rachel that he loved her & Ivy and that he believes God holds the souls of the undead until they are ready to come home. It is unclear whether this happened because Kisten died twice in quick succession or because the soul always returns in the moments before an Undead dies permanantly. Category:Vampire Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character